


Dare To Ask

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald wants Victor to hold him up against the wall during sex. It's one thing to accept it as a fantasy of his, but another to actually ask for it ...





	Dare To Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymycorrhizae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymycorrhizae/gifts).



> Once again, big thanks go to my beta reader Farah! <3

There was a strength in Victor that Oswald found quite thrilling.

He’d felt it first when him and Ivy had tried to persuade the man to join their team of freaks. When Victor had pushed him up against that wall, Oswald had felt completely helpless, like a mouse clutched between a cat’s paws. 

The memory still makes him shiver - although not from discomfort. The opposite even. It’s something that has his insides quiver; warmth flushing him until it feels like an itch he has to scratch. 

Until recently, Oswald hasn’t quite understood that this is something he _wants_.

Even though Oswald has become somewhat more daring throughout the short span of his and Victor’s relationship - which is something he can’t help but feel proud of, especially after the countless taunts he’s received both in his younger years and from Ed - it still seems like _too much_ to ask Victor for something like that. 

How should he even _word_ it? _“Please lose control and overpower me completely.”_

Just the thought lets more heat course through his veins, painting his freckled cheeks a dark pink.

Also, there’s still that small trickle of doubt. That he couldn’t trust Victor completely - and that maybe he _shouldn’t_. 

However, all of these precautions are thrown overboard the following evening, when Oswald finds himself on his bed, thighs spread and gripped firmly by a pair of strong hands and with a cold tongue probing his hole.

“God you taste so good,” Victor growls, lapping at the fluttering muscle until the dusky pink crinkle of Oswald’s hole is glistening wet.

Oswald moans loudly, face scrunching up in pleasure as his partner pokes the hardened tip of his tongue against his rim.

Victor keeps him spread wide open, alternating between deep and hungry licks that have Oswald on the verge of sobbing and sloppy wet kisses all over his crack and hole, until it’s too much.

“Vic- stop, I- _fuck me_ , please.”

And as the words roll off his tongue, Oswald wonders if it would be so hard to ask for that one other thing as well. 

The thought stays lodged in his mind even as the head of Victor’s lubed up cock breaches his hole. After a little push, the thick length pops past the tight ring of muscle and Oswald’s whole body feels gripped by prickling heat, mouth dropping open in a silent moan as his body slowly lets all of Victor in.

Victor doesn’t hold back as he begins to fuck him. It’s always been that way with them - pent-up passion that needs to unload. 

Yet, still, Oswald craves a bit more, even as his smaller body is already shaken by his partner’s quite forceful thrusts. 

He remembers just how vulnerable he’d felt as the very same man had held him up against the wall, the air thick with danger.

And what had been nothing but a deep-nagging itch before, turns into an undeniable ache, gnawing and probing until Oswald can’t deny it anymore. 

“Vic,” he pants, fingernails digging into cold pale skin. “Can- can I ask a favor? _Please_?”

Victor’s lips curve into a smile, burying himself balls deep in Oswald, evoking a high-pitched squeal from the smaller man. “What? You wanna ride me?”

Though the offer is most definitely compelling, Oswald shakes his head. He opens his mouth, eyelids fluttering and head nearly spinning from the hot rush of blood surging up in him as Victor moves his hips, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

“A-ah,” Oswald moans, throwing his head back as the words he’s been too shameful to say are literally being fucked out of him. “F-fuck, Victor. I- I want- can you hold me up?”

Victor rolls his hips, driving his thick length deep into Oswald. His smirk falters for a moment, brows furrowing before his lips spread into an even wider grin. “You want me to fuck you up against the wall, babe?”

Oswald’s throat feels tight, heart pounding in his chest with the sensitive nerve ending inside his ass feeling almost electrified. Eventually, he can bring himself to nod, the warmth inside of him increasing like a freshly kindled fire. 

The next moment, Victor’s cock slips out of him and Oswald feels himself lifted up. Quickly wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, it only takes a few steps until his back is pressed against the rough structure of the wall, the hold on him never once wavering.

“How long have you been wanting this?” Victor asks, voice nothing but a husky low whisper that makes Oswald clamp down around the emptiness in his ass, desperate to feel the thick length of his lover’s cock in him again. 

“A while,” Oswald manages to say before he’s crying out as Victor buries himself into him with one hard thrust.

Oswald can’t move, cooped up between Victor’s strong body and the unyielding wall behind him, the muscles in his ass gripping desperately tight around the thick hot flesh inside him.

“Fuck,” Victor grunts, burying his nose in the damp crook of Oswald’s neck, cool breath ghosting over his skin and making Oswald shiver as his knuckles turn white from holding onto the man.

“I’ve got you,” Victor reminds him then, rocking his hips back and forth, the slick drag of his cock slow and teasing and making Oswald whimper in frustration. 

“Harder,” Oswald groans, the ache inside him still adamant. “P-Please, let go- I need you to lose it.”

Victor continues to fuck him slow but with hard thrusts, keeping Oswald firmly in place. “What do you want me to lose, Oswald? Say it.”

“Control,” Oswald whispers, heart beating fast.

Something dark flickers in Victor’s aglow eyes, upper lip twitching into a snarl for a second.

“As you wish,” he growls.

Oswald can’t help but cry out when he’s pushed even harder against the wall, barely giving him room to breathe as Victor starts a brutal rhythm. 

Being pounded against the wall by Victor feels incredible, and Oswald completely loses the ability to form sentences, let alone think _in_ sentences. It all just becomes a constant blur of sparks igniting deep in his body where Victor’s cock brushes against his prostate and the taboo sensation of feeling utterly helpless in the man’s grasp.

Eventually it all becomes too much. 

Oswald comes with a hoarse scream, fingers piercing Victor’s pale skin as he clamps down around Victor, his own cock pulsing and spurting thick ropes of come from where it’s squished between their bodies.

Victor follows moments later, hips stuttering and burying himself deep as he grips Oswald so tight it hurts. 

“Fuck…,” he pants into Oswald’s neck, still holding the smaller man in his arms as if he weighs nothing. 

And really, Oswald _does_ feel weightless in that moment, clinging onto his partner utterly enfeebled but deeply contented. 

Even though his back is a bit sore from the friction against the wall, Oswald can’t stop smiling even as Victor’s cock has long slipped out of him, and he’s gently placed back onto the bed.

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” Victor muses, lips curled into a fond smile as he brushes a few strands of hair from Oswald’s damp forehead. 

“You...you’re so strong,” Oswald just breathes, brain nothing but a foggy mess at this point. Victor gives him a bemused grin and leans down for a kiss, gently probing the seam of Oswald’s lips with his tongue.

For a while they just hold each other, deeply intertwined and kissing. 

“I didn’t hurt you….right?” Victor asks after a while, cupping Oswald’s chin. “You would tell me if-”

“Of course I would,” Oswald interrupts softly. “And _no_ you didn’t. I liked it.”

Victor gives him a quick smile, placing a hand on the small of Oswald’s back.  “Good, I liked it too. A lot.”

Shivering slightly, Oswald realizes that the coldness was already beginning to increase. They would only have about thirty minutes left. 

“Can you hold me... _more_?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

With a content sigh falling from his lips, Oswald closes his eyes as he feels Victor’s strong arms wrap around him completely, pressing him firmly against his lover. 

That’s when Oswald realizes. Giving up control to Victor isn’t just a risk. It’s also safety. 


End file.
